


Let the Future tell the Truth

by 0positiv



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Because Len isn't dead, Crooks Unite, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, just temporarily indisposed, yes that was a bad pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: Some drabbles about how Len is not dead just temporarily indisposed....





	1. Chapter 1

“I am still learning”, the child tells him.

“Learning how to be him, learning what I can do. This is why I look young.”

Eyes much too bright, much too blue, look up at Mick with a calculating stare he remembers too well. Even when he first saw them those eyes had long since forgotten what innocent looked like. Even back then he thought it a shame.

“Will you help me remember, Mick?”

“Of course I will, boss.”

Because how could his answer have been anything else? Since the moment he met him he could never say no to Len.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The others think he's losing his mind, that he's hallucinating, or drunk, or that the grief just got to him.

Len puts his arms around Mick's neck with a laugh and asks for, no demands, a piggyback ride.

Mick doesn't mind, really. This new Len weights hardly more than a feather and his laughter reminds him of Lisa's when he first met her.

He tries to fatten up the skinny little thing soundlessly kicking his legs against the side of the counter in the galley but Len just laughs at him and says he just ate. Mick doesn't ask what.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mick has nearly got used to the whispered and surprisingly waspish non-stop commentary in his ear when Len finds a particularly good way to make fun of Nate and Mick just bursts out laughing in the middle of a mission.

He doesn't even mind the pitying looks this time, or how Sara tells him he'd better stay on the Waverider for the rest of the mission.

It just means he gets to spend more time with Len. Maybe he'll show him those pictures of Lisa he asked for last night. Or they could play poker again, that had been fun.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't always see Len, sometimes it's just a feeling, like a cold breeze across the back of his neck, or along his cheek, or his arms, and he knows invisible fingers have brushed his skin.

It's sometimes just a feeling of familiarity, of not being alone.

Or it's the appearance of a new lighter on his bed just when his old one ran out of fluid. Len used to give him lighters for his birthday when Lewis didn't leave him money for anything else. Sometimes even when he left him no money at all. Lighters were easy to steal.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After a while the child is replace by a gangly teenager in an oversized sweater with big snowflakes on it. Mick barks out a laugh and Len rewards him with a smirk.

“Growing up, are you?”

Len just shrugs, hands vanishing inside the too long sleeves.

“I am learning. Do you not want me to grow up?”

Mick ruffles the short curls on his head, feather light touch of insubstantial hair tickling his hand.

“Nah, it's fine, boss. Just makes me nostalgic.”

Len smiles and embraces Mick with arms that feel as strong as steel cables yet transient as fog.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“It's a good thing you're invisible”, Mick says when Len's once more attached to him like a limpet. “You look like jail bait.”

Len's kiss is like the touch of a piece of ice to his cheek.

“I am as old as time, as young as a second. Who's to say that it's not me robbing the cradle?”

Mick just shakes his head and tries not to shiver when he suddenly feels cold all over.

“No idea what you mean by that. If anyone saw you, looking like that, kissing me, looking like this, they'd call the cops for sure.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

He feels tired a lot more than he used to. Mick blames it on the increased amount of missions, on his not getting any younger, on the terrible food Gideon makes them. He blames it on everything but the familiar possessive arm across his shoulders or the snarky comment whispered into his ear or the familiar blue eyes burning into his. And deep down he knows that he'd give his last breath for those eyes and that face to be the last things he'll see.

Len catches on, though, like he always does, and suddenly Mick feels so much lighter.

 


	8. Chapter 8

But then, Mick realises after a while, it's the others who look much more tired. He finds Nate asleep on top of a book in the library one day, Ray dozing over his suit the other. Sara yawns as she takes the captain's chair and Jax and Stein fall asleep during a time jump. 

“You can't keep doing that to them, Lenny”, he tells the now 20 year old as he pushes his boots off the table.

“There is many of them and just one of you, Mick. I can't lose you.”

Mick doesn't know what to say to that.


	9. Chapter 9

He might be imagining it but Mick thinks that in the weeks since Len first came back he's steadily become more solid, somehow. At first all his touches felt as light as a breeze and he seemed to have trouble moving things about. By now he's regularly going on Ray's nerves by moving everything in his lab a tiny nudge to one side. Ray doesn't even know why everything feels out of place suddenly. Mick can't help laughing about Haircut getting all flustered.

“I think the ship is haunted”, Ray finally blurts out over breakfast one morning. Len just smirks.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why can’t the others see you?”

Len shrugs. 

“It’s hard to explain, Mick. You’re my anchor, you’re the reason I pulled myself together enough to start being me again.”

His brows draw together in concentration as he’s looking for the right way to phrase things.

“Before I was...not really me. I was everything, everywhere,  _ everywhen _ , time was all happening at once. Now you’re anchoring me to one place, one time, and I can slowly pull myself out of the other times more. I’m  _ mostly _ here now.”

Mick isn’t sure he understands it, he’s just glad to have him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Len following them around on missions because he’d get bored otherwise has its upsides.

Sometimes he’d get that look Mick remembers from when he was planning out the really difficult heists.

“Don’t open that door, Mick”, he’d tell him, and: “Pull your gun, Mick, you’ll need it.”

It saves their lives more than once and Mick wonders if this new Len can see the future.

“I’m not psychic, Mick, I’m just inside the clock, watching the coggs turn, and I know what can happen, will happen, has happened.”

Mick doesn’t think about that too much, it gives him a headache.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing had ever stopped Len from stealing and Mick wasn’t surprised that being only kind-of-solid and somehow in more than one place or time or something at once didn’t either. 

Over the weeks Mick’s room had acquired a small collection of trinkets Len had lifted from different places and times they visited. 

“You’re cheating”, Mick tells him when he proudly dumps a suspiciously big ruby on the rest of the loot.

“I’m not cheating, I’m merely using all my assets.”

“Being invisible  _ and _ able to look into the future is cheating, no matter what fancy words you call it, Snart.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I  _ told  _ you, it’s haunted, look!”

Ray was pointing to a spot on an empty shelf.

“What are we supposed to be looking  _ at _ , Haircut?”

“It was right there, and then I turned around to find a pen and it was gone!”

The others were trading uncomfortable looks before Sara calmly led him to the Med Bay.

In his room Mick found a smirking Len lounging on his bed playing with the weird machine Ray had picked up yesterday.

“You’re going to sneak that back just to mess with him, aren’t you?”

The smirk got bigger.

“Evil, I like it.”


	14. Chapter 14

Even with the knowledge the time bastards had crammed into Mick’s head when he was Chronos he still didn’t understand most of the stuff Len explained about his experiences after the Oculus exploded.

Currently they were on Mick’s bed, Lenny’s head in his lap while he tried to explain what it’s like to see all of time.

Mick finds the first grey hairs on Len’s head so he looks about 40 now. 

“If I concentrate I can filter it, chose a place and time, but it’s hard not to let it suck me back in, not to lose myself again.”


	15. Chapter 15

One difference Mick realised right away about this new Len was that he was suddenly much more hands on.

Len had never been the hugging or casual touches type before but now it seemed like he took every opportunity to put his arm around Mick or to lean into him.

Right now they were sitting back to back and the stupid fuzzy hood of Snart’s stupid parka was tickling the back of Mick’s neck. 

“What’s with all the touching, Snart?”

“I told you, Mick, you’re my anchor, you ground me. You make it easier to stay here, keep myself together.”


	16. Chapter 16

Every time they touch now Len feels completely solid to Mick, like he was really there and not just some time ghost.

There is still only cold where Mick expects warm skin but his eyes burn like blue flames and he’s once again the man Mick remembers.

“Why can’t the others see you now? You seem all there to me.”

“Maybe because I don’t want them to, partner. Being invisible is so much fun.”

“You’re so full of it, Snart.”

“Love you too, Mick.”

Len throws a pillow at him before getting back to the blueprints he had been studying. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Have you, you know, checked up on Lisa lately or something?”

Len shoots him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised.

“Is there any specific reason why we should be worried about my sister?”

Mick flicks on his lighter and stares at the flames.

“No, nothing I know of anyway. I just thought with you being able to be everywhere you want to be you could just take a look.”

Len reaches out to grab his arm and his eyes lose focus for a second.

“Lisa’s fine, but if I were Cisco I’d be worried the next time he meets us.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I think Ray has got a point. About there being something wrong on this ship, I mean.”

When he suddenly find all eyes on him Nate rubs the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

“Books in the library keep moving about, someone or something keeps messing up my order.”

“That's because your order is bullshit”, Len says and swipes his wallet.

Mick hides a grin behind his sandwich.

“Man, and I thought I was imagining it but someone is moving about my tools. Do you actually think the ship's haunted”, Jax asks.

Len puts Nate's wallet into Stein’s pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

“I know you're just messing with them for fun, Len, but don't you think we should tell them? About you being back?”

Len keeps bouncing a ball against the wall while Mick’s cleaning his gun.

“Not quite yet. I think they deserve a little more torment for how they've treated you while I was gone.”

“It wasn't that bad.”

Len catches the ball and squeezes it hard.

“You were grieving and they called you stupid and an animal. I'm going easy on them, partner.”

The hard look in those blue eyes doesn't bode well for the rest of the crew.


	20. Chapter 20

This new Len doesn't ever sleep, Mick realises. He isn't sure what Len does while Mick's asleep but he doubts that his partner spends all night just watching him sleep. He'd get bored of that really fast.

Sometimes when Mick wakes up in the middle of the night Len is stabbing away at the screen of someone's tablet in the dark. It's not Mick's because he doesn't have one.

More often Len isn't in the room when Mick wakes up and that scares him because he fears he was just imagining it all. But Len is always back by morning.


	21. Chapter 21

“We should get a...a…an exorcist or something! This is going too far!”

Stein storms onto the bridge one morning with hair as pink as candy floss.

Mick secretly low-fives Len before bursting out in laughter that nearly made him spilled his beer.

Everyone else just stares at the enraged scientist, Jax even rubs his eye to make sure he’s not still asleep.

“That’s a ...good look you’ve got there, Professor”, Sara finally manages to say while clearly holding back laughter. 

“This is not in the least bit funny! I was...assaulted in my sleep by this ...this ghost!”


	22. Chapter 22

“We should not panic but approach this logically”, Nate finally offers when everyone has stopped giggling.

“You’re not the one who was assaulted in their sleep, Dr. Heywood”, Stein grumbles.

“Are there even any actual ghosts”, Jax asks skeptical. “I mean aliens, metas and time travel I get but actual chain-rattling-bed-sheet-wearing ghosts?”

“So aliens are fine but ghosts are stretching it a bit?” Mick scoffs and finishes his beer.

“Also I hear no chains and see no sheets.”

“Maybe it’s a Poltergeist”, Ray suggests.

“Or maybe one of us is playing pranks.” Sara glares at each of them in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put this out there: If anyone wants to promt me for a drabble in this AU thingy feel free :)


	23. Chapter 23

“Gideon, was anyone in Stein’s room last night?”

“I take it you mean apart from the Professor, Dr. Heywood? I detected no other life signs and as you know there are no cameras in the bedrooms.”

“Did you record anyone other than Nate rearranging books in the library, Gideon”, Amaya asks. She looks the most freaked out by the idea of an actual ghost haunting the ship and was all to ready to believe Sara’s idea of someone playing pranks. 

“I have a recording of the books being rearranging but once again, no life signs were detected during that time.”


	24. Chapter 24

None of them quite know what to make of the recording Gideon shows them. It looks as if the books were just floating off their shelves to find a new place. This went on for about 15 minutes and happened in total darkness.

“Ok, maybe not just a prank then”, Sara admits finally. “Or if it is a prank someone went to extraordinary lengths to achieve it. Did you detect anything out of the ordinary at all, Gideon?”

“While the books were moving the room temperature slowly dropped 2.5 degrees, Captain.”

“See, it’s a ghost after all”, Ray says.


	25. Chapter 25

None of them realise that only Mick doesn't get pranked by their resident ghost. Len tells him it's because they don't care. Mick thinks it's more that he never complains and kind of fades into the background.

“They act like you're just part of the furniture, Mick, just a tool to be used and then discarded.”

Mick understands that Len isn't as alright as he wants to appear. His boss has always been good at putting up fronts. He's more scared by this time ghost thing than he'd ever admit so Mick forgives him for lashing out at the team.


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you ok, boss?”

“Peachy”, Len says in that tone of voice that means he’s anything but. 

“Must be scary being all over the place and stuff.” Mick keeps his eyes on his lighter. They’ve never been much good at all that touchy-feely stuff.

“If anyone could survive that it’s you. You’re doing good, really. You pulled yourself back together after all.”

Len spends a second or two staring at his hands like he isn’t quite sure they are his.

“I don’t know, Mick. I am  _ here _ , yet I’m not  _ completely _ here. I’m me, but I am also something new.”


	27. Chapter 27

This new Len never eats any actual food, at least not as far as Mick can tell. He does seem to like watching Mick eat, though. It’s creepy but Mick just rolls with it.

“What do you live on anyway”, he asks around a mouth full of donut.

Len tilts his head to the side like a cat.

“I’m not sure I actually live at all. I think I just draw energy from my surroundings. Everything is just energy of some kind anyway.”

“Course you live, you’re not dead.” 

Mick isn’t sure which of them he’s trying to reassure more. 


	28. Chapter 28

“Look what I can do, Mick.”

Len grabs his arm with a look of utter delight on his face and suddenly the snowflakes around them just stop tumbling down.

Mick finds he can't move, only see and hear and feel, but he's not really worried because Len’s hand is still on his arm and he knows Len wouldn't endanger him on purpose.

Len pokes at the motionless snowflakes with his finger and the big smile on his faces makes him look so much younger.

“Neat trick, boss”, Mick says happily once Len allows time to move on. “Still cheating, though.”


	29. Chapter 29

“We should go home, Mick”, Len says from where he's taking up all of Mick's bed somehow.

“This place, this  _ team _ , isn't good for you, partner.”

Mick grunts and pushes Len aside slightly to fall down on the bed as well.

“They're not so bad.”

Len turns around so he's wrapped around Mick like an octopus.

“They'll get you killed and I won't allow that.”

“Looking into the future again, boss?”

“No need, I know people and I know you. We're going home.”

Mick doesn't feel like fighting Len over this, not when it feels like the right choice anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

The others try to talk him out of it, of course. But somehow all their arguments boil down to how useful he is in a fight and not one of them says they’d miss him. 

Len is wearing his infuriatingly smug I-told-you-so-expression and Mick just rolls his eyes at him.

He doesn't let the others talk or guilt trip him into staying and finally they give in.

And Sara orders Gideon to take them back to Central City, 2016, shortly after they left there the last time.

Mick packs up his room, including Len’s surprisingly big stack of souvenirs/loot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before feel free to drop me a prompt if you want any specific scene in this AU-verse :)


	31. Chapter 31

Their first stop once they're back in Central is one of Len’s safe houses to drop off their things. Their second stop is Lisa, of course.

Mick remembers how the last time he saw her he had to tell her that her brother was dead.

That had lead to him dodging a badly aimed ray of gold from her gun, lots of crying and even more drinking.

The hangover they’d both had the next morning was spectacular. Mick stole them some aspirin.

He'd hugged Lisa one more time, told her to take care of herself, and returned to the Waverider.

 


	32. Chapter 32

This time when Lisa comes home to find him already there she's apprehensive, expecting bad news, but hugs him anyway.

He hugs her back while he could swear he saw tears shining in Len’s eyes.

“We need to tell her, Mick, we need to let her know I'm back.”

Len takes a few quick steps towards them and puts one of his hands on Mick's arm and the other on Lisa's. She doesn't seem to feel his touch but then Len does  _ something _ with his eyes glowing blue and suddenly Lisa gasps and turns around to stare at her brother.


	33. Chapter 33

Len doesn't even seem to feel the punch to his shoulder, and Mick knows Lisa can punch like a kicking mule. He just smiles wider.

“Hey sis, I'm back, kind of.”

Lisa hugs him like she never wants to let go again.

“Jerk, what the hell did you go and die on us for?”

Len hugs her back just as tightly.

“There was a rather good reason, but I came back for you, for you and Mick.”

Lisa has always been as perceptive as her brother and she can see there is something very different about him.

“How,” she asks.


	34. Chapter 34

So they sit down with beer for Mick and Lisa and Len tells her what he told Mick before, about how he pulled himself back together from all of time.

“Why can Lisa see you now, boss, when no one else could before?”

Len thinks for a moment.

“I made her my anchor, too, which means we're connected now, all three of us. And I think that makes it easier for me to hang on to here and now.”

Lisa takes his hand and grins. “And now it's back to us against the world, boys, like it's supposed to be.”


	35. Chapter 35

“I think I should haunt  _ Team Flash _ , that would be fun”, Len drawls from where he's sprawled in an armchair.

Lisa, who had less trouble accepting that her brother is only semi-corporal than Mick expected, throws a towel at him.

“Your turn to do the washing up. You just want to give Cisco a hard time because I like him.”

“I don't even eat, why should  _ I _ do the washing up?” Len pouts and throws the towel back.

“Because it's your turn. No dodging chores, you told me that often enough.”

“Fine, I'm doing the washing up, everyone happy now?”


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey, Barry, have you seen my goggles? I could’ve sworn I put them  _ right here _ just a minute ago.”

When Barry looks over at his friend Cisco has resorted to looking underneath the sheets of paper littering his desk.

“Maybe it fell off the back?”

Cisco shrugs and starts crawling underneath the desk.

“Nope, just lots of pens and…. a  _ rubber duck _ ?”

When Cisco comes crawling out he’s indeed holding a bright yellow rubber duck.

“Don’t look at me, it’s not mine. Maybe HR dropped that?”

Cisco huffs a laugh and returns to upending all the drawers in his desk.


	37. Chapter 37

“HR, why is there a  _ Kick Me _ sign taped to the back of your shirt?”

Barry lifts his eyebrows in confusion. He could have sworn that sign hadn’t been there a second ago.

HR started turning around faster and faster, trying to look at his back. Before he could do himself any serious harm Cisco plucked off the piece of pale blue paper and held it out to him.

“Looks like some kind of kid’s stationery. It’s got little snowflakes on it and that princess from  _ Frozen _ .”

Barry’s eyebrows climb a bit higher still.

“Honestly?  _ Frozen _ ? I don’t get it…”


	38. Chapter 38

Barry was late for work, again, but he couldn’t find his keys. He’d already looked everywhere, at super speed, and the whole place looked a mess. 

“Oh come on, where are you…”

He kept mumbling to himself as he went through all the pockets of the clothes he’d worn yesterday. 

When he was finally giving up and about to call work to tell them he’d need to find a locksmith his eyes fell on the little bowl he usually kept his keys in. And there was his key ring, as usual, like it hadn’t been missing just a second ago.


	39. Chapter 39

Since Len had come back from wherever he’d vanished to for half an hour there had been a smirk on his face that Lisa found unsettling. He also kept looking at a phone he’d acquired somewhere and start to giggle. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever heard him giggle before. She was pretty sure that she didn’t actually want to know what he was up to but curiosity just got the better of her. She looked at the screen over his shoulder.

“Who are you sexting from Cisco’s phone?”

“The Flash”, her jerk of a brother replied with a smirk.


	40. Chapter 40

For some reason Lenny has started feeding the stray cats living in the alleys around their safehouse. It drives Lisa nuts that she keeps tripping over cats wherever she goes. Mick, the old traitor, merely seems amused. 

Shooing a grey tabby off her favourite armchair Lisa collapses next to their pyromaniac who is cleaning his gun.

“Is he just doing it to annoy us, Mickey? He knows I don’t like cats.”

She brushes cat hair off her jeans.

“They can see him”, Mick replies with a shrug. “I guess he’s a bit lonely. Also Len’s always been a cat person.”


	41. Chapter 41

Len had never been great with emotions. On good days he felt protective or proud of his sister, or nothing at all. On bad days there was rage that burned with a cold like the heart of a glacier. Happiness, love, those were abstract concepts he had only ever read about. 

Possessiveness was something he knew. Now even more so than before. Mick and Lisa were  _ his _ , his family, his anchors, his to protect and his to claim. He still didn’t think what he felt for them was love but it might be the closest he’d ever get to it.


	42. Crossover with Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are a promt fill for tigriswolf :)

“Hi Barry”, Kara greets him as she steps out of the portal. They hug and it looks like two suns embracing, they are both much too perky for this time of day.

“Hi Kara, not that I’m not always happy when you drop by but to what do we owe the pleasure?”

The blonde’s smile loses a tiny bit of it’s glow then.

“Um...that’s a long story. But first, who’s your new friend?”

And then she aims her thousand watt smile straight at Len, whom she shouldn’t even be able to see.

“My friend…? There’s no one there, Kara.”


	43. Crossover with Supergirl

“What? I’m looking right at him.”

Kara waves her hand in Len’s direction. He’s not entirely sure if he should just pop out of there or if he should stay and enjoy the way that Barry is getting confused.

He’s cute when he’s confused.

“I don’t see anyone, Kara. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Barry, it’s not funny, there’s a man sitting right there. You honestly can’t see him?”

“I honestly can’t.”

She starts walking towards Len, her hand outstretched, and that’s when he decides to moves his consciousness back to their safehouse.

“He’s gone now, just disappeared. That’s odd…”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters fill another of tigriswolf's prompts

Len would never spy on Lisa and her date, of course not, at least not unless he can be sure she won't know he's there. 

He still doesn't quite get what she sees in Cisco, apart from his usefulness at building weapons that is.

Maybe she just wants her own inventor? Or, watching her carefree smile, maybe she actually liked the kid.

Len could have done without watching their really long goodbye kiss and how her hands wandered.

He's bored anyway so he follows Cisco and his way too bouncy steps home which was really good luck for the kid. 


	45. Chapter 45

“How have you lived this long, Ramon?”

Len knows he can't hear him but he has to vent about stupid do-gooders who don't realise they're being followed.

Normally Len would let the mugger get on with it but his sister had declared the idiot hers so he couldn't very well let him get stabbed. Family could be so inconvenient…

So Len slowed down time, pushed Ramon out of the way and knocked out the mugger. The kid is sitting on the ground now, confused and decidedly not running so Len pulls him up and shoves him in the right direction.


	46. Chapter 46

“So it really wasn't you?”

Cisco is pacing and wringing his hands.

“It really wasn't me. You said it yourself, no lightning, so it wasn't a speedster.”

“But what else could it have been”, Snow asks.

Cisco drops into his chair with a deflating sigh.

“Maybe it was an invisible meta? Pretty sure that's not impossible, we're in Central after all.”

“But why would some random meta save you?”

“I have no idea, Barry. Out of the goodness of their heart?”

Len rolls his eyes and is tempted to throw something at the do-gooder for insinuating he had a heart.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this third prompt fill for tigriswolf has quite a few drabbles which is why I am posting them all in one chapter. Enjoy :)

Another crisis narrowly averted, another overly dramatic enemy vanquished. The Waverider crew are enjoying a victory celebration with Team Flash when Cisco mentions weird things happening at S.T.A.R labs recently.

It sounds similar to what had been going on on the ship for a while. But since it had stopped on its own Sara hadn’t wasted any time thinking about it.

But now that Cisco mentioned it, she thought it actually had stopped right after Rory left. The troubles at the lab had started around the same time. 

They clearly needed to have a chat with Mick.

* * *

Turns out finding a pyromaniac thief when he didn’t want to be found was harder than imagined. Even with Gideon’s help all Sara has is a long list of known or suspected safe houses for him and the Snarts, nothing concrete.

She also can’t find any suspicious fires or heists that might indicate a location.

Team Flash just shrug and tell her that as long as the thieves don’t hurt anyone they leave them be. 

After Cisco grudgingly admits that he’s got a date with Lisa tonight Sara keeps pestering him to arrange a meeting with his girlfriend and Mick.

* * *

Hence two days later the Legends and Team Flash enter the warehouse Lisa designated as neutral ground for their meeting. Her and Mick are already there, of course, and they both carry their weapons. Sara feels slightly hurt at this blatant show of distrust.

“Hello Mick”, Ray says with a big smile. When he steps forward to shake his hand Mick puts a hand on his gun.

“Better stay back for now, Haircut.”

When Ray takes a surprised step backwards he trips over something and lands on his ass.

Mick chuckles darkly and Lisa rolls her eyes.

“Boys, play nice.”

* * *

“What’ya wanna talk about, Sara”, Mick asks once he’s stopped laughing and Ray is back on his feet.

“I want to know what or who has been playing ghost on the Waverider. Because it turns out the same thing is happening at S.T.A.R. labs now.”

Mick just shrugs.

“How should I know, I’m just the muscle, ain’t I? Sure you clever sciency people can figure it out.”

“Mick, please, I’m really not in the mood for this. What’s going on? Is it a meta?”

“If it were it would hardly be my secret to tell, would it?”

* * *

“So it is a meta, and you know who it is”, Barry states with a frown.

“Not telling you either, Speedy, none of your business.”

Suddenly Jax starts frantically going through his pockets. 

“Hey, someone stole my wallet!”

“Are you sure you didn’t leave it on the Waverider, Jefferson?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, I know it was in my pocket when we walked in here.”

All eyes turn to the two thieves in front of them.

“Don’t look at us”, Lisa says, “we’ve been right here the whole time.”

“An invisible thief meta, great”, Cisco groans and checks his own pockets.

* * *

“So that was a waste of time, and a loss of money”, Cisco grumbles as he drops into his chair at the lab.

“Not a complete waste of time. There is definitely something going on, something Mick doesn’t want us to know about. Which means we definitely need to find out what it is before it spirals out of control.”

Sara is twirling HR’s drum stick while he pouts at her refusal to give it back.

“But how could Mick have found an invisible meta while he was travelling with us”, Nate wonders. 

“Maybe the meta found him”, Amaya suggests. 

* * *

Pranks keep following the Legends as long as they stay in Central. 

Nate ends up with a can of Coke superglued to his hand and his trousers sticking to a chair.

Stein finds rude words scrawled on the back of his shirts. Unfortunately the words were never there before he put the shirt on.

Ray’s suit keeps going missing from his pocket while it’s shrunken down. It’s  a good thing he put a tracker in it because he’d never have thought to check inside the freezer.

Most of Sara’s knives go missing and turn back up stuck into random places.

* * *

After Amaya got locked into a cell Sara calls a halt.

“Clearly us being here has made this thing worse. I say we get back to dealing with anachronisms. Maybe you will have more luck in getting the truth out of Mick.”

“Fat chance of that”, Cisco mumbles as he tries to get gum out of his hair while the others wave goodbye to the time ship.

“We could lock Rory up in the pipeline till he tells us”, Joe suggests.

“I am sure his invisible buddy would just spring him. Also it’s kind of morally dubious”, Barry points out.

* * *

Len collapses into the armchair, laughing like a madman, while trying to tell Lisa and Mick how he annoyed the Legends into leaving.

“Jerk”, Lisa mutters and throws a marshmallow at him. She’s making herself some cocoa and can’t keep the smile off her face.

“Did you see Haircut’s face when Len tripped him? Should have taken a picture.”

Mick sips his beer sprawled on the sofa.

Lisa lets herself fall down next to him with her cup in hand. 

“I still think Len is having way too much fun without us.”

“No one’s stopping you from joining in, sis.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because *much inarticulate gesturing*  
>    
>   
> 

“What are you reading, Mick?”

Len found a book cover shoved uncomfortably close to his face without an answer as Mick kept reading.

“Dracula,  _ again _ ? I thought once was quite enough...it’s a wonder they stopped the  _ bad _ guy with how stupid everyone was being”, Len drawled definitely enjoying the sight of Mick in his reading glasses. 

Mick grunted something sounding suspiciously like  _ philistine _ and Len rolled his eyes.

“You’ve already read it, watched every movie. I shall never understand your fascination with that particular story.”

“Always wanted to kill a vampire”, Mick replied grumpily. “Think there’s any vampire metas?”


	49. Chapter 49

Sometimes, when he’s bored between planning and annoying Team Flash Len looks into the past.

It’s just for practice, he’d tell anyone who’d ever ask, not sentiment. No one will ask, though, because not even Mick and Lisa know he’s doing it. They’d worry he might get lost.

He watches four year old Lisa try out her new ice skates, watches her windmill her arms and wobble on her tiny legs until she gets the hang of it.

He watches Mick for all those years before he knew him, watches the tiny boy grow into a bear of  a man. 


	50. Chapter 50

Len never watches the bad times, though, and there were more than enough of those. He keeps to the happy memories, just him and Lisa, eating ice cream, building a snowman. And later him and Lisa and Mick.

He never lets Lewis ruin the moment now. Never again. Len’s in control now and if he wanted he could erase his father from time completely, but he won’t. 

A time paradox would be no fun for anyone. 

He also never looks at all the could-have-beens, all the timelines flickering in his peripheral vision. All that matters is _his_ timeline, _his_ reality. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fill for tigriswolf's last prompt. Putting all the drabbles into one chapter again. If you find the time, dear readers, go read tigriswolf's ["they came as gods out of a dream"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12187422/chapters/27669117), which is a really great fic about Len and Savitar being awesome (if slightly homicidal) together and which has definitely influenced how I portrayed them both in this chapter :)

He usually stays far away from the timestream and the speedfoce, which is just another part of the timestream. They make it much harder to keep himself  _ together _ .

But sometimes, Len doesn’t know how, he finds himself there anyway. 

When he does it takes all his energy to reach out to Lisa and Mick and pull himself back to where he belongs.

But one time he feels a different pull from the speedforce, something less destructive and more  _ familiar. _

Being naturally curious Len holds his connection to his family close to his chest and follows.

That’s how he meets Savitar. 

* * *

“Barry”, he whispers then lifts his eyebrows as he catches sight of his face. “What the hell happened to you?”   
Barry -  _ not Barry  _ a part of his mind whispers, the part that is everywhere and everywhen - Not-Barry glares at him.

“You know better,  _ Cold _ . I’m not him, he’s not me. I’m who he could have become, he’s who I have been once. Now I am a god!”

“And I’m a little teapot. Dramatic much, Savitar?”

Len rolls his eyes. The name just comes to him from the timestream, from the part of himself he tries to ignore. It feels right. 

* * *

Savitar laughs and steps closer to put one hand on Len’s cheek.

“We’re  _ both _ gods now, my dearest enemy. The speedforce and time gave us more power than any mortal man could ever wield. We’re the chosen ones of time, Cold. I’m time mercilessly racing by, you’re time standing still.”

Len involuntarily  raises his own hand and puts it over Savitar’s, leaning into his touch.

“Time never stands still, time never stops, because if it did, everything would stop. Your analogies need work, Scarlet.” 

Savitar pulls him in for a quick kiss.    
“We’re time and no one can stop us.”

* * *

Despite himself Len leans forward until his forehead touches Savitar’s. 

“I can feel you, it feels real. I never feel real when I touch Mick or Lisa. Why?”

Savitar steps closer until they are nearly embracing.

“You know why. We’re the same, you and I. Much more than  _ them _ . They are but human, Cold, but you and I are so much  _ more _ .”

“You  _ could _ just call me Len, Red”, he drawls and takes a step back.

“But are you still him, are you still the man who decided to give his life for Mick Rory? Or are you something new?”

* * *

“I’m still me”, Len says desperately, feeling the pull of time again, feeling it trying to tear him apart.

He steps out of Savitar’s reach, his arms wrapped around himself.

“I’m me and you’re just a time remnant who got lucky. We’re not  _ gods _ , Scarlet.”

“But we could be”, Savitar murmurs and steps close again to rub reassuring hands down Len’s arms.

“We could be the most terrifying thing this universe has ever seen. We could rule every world we set our sights on instead of allowing them to rule us, to _ hurt _ us!”

Savitar embraces him and Len melts. 

* * *

Len desperately wants to lose himself in Savitar’s arms, get rid of all this fear and pain and the struggle to just hold himself together that he felt everywhere else. 

Here he doesn’t feel like just one second of a lapse in his iron control would allow time to pull him apart like a dissipating fog.

He indulges his weakness for a bit and hugs the other man back, just enjoys how both their bodies feel strong and firm and  _ real. _

Then he pulls back slightly and kisses Scarlet’s forehead.

“I don’t want to be a god, kid, never did.”

* * *

They spend a little more time that has no real meaning to them in each other’s company.

Savitar trying to bring Len around to his way of thinking, Len making fun of Savitar’s melodramatic speeches. 

They have fun teasing each other before Len feels a tug on his link with Lisa and Mick. Something was going on, they needed him back.

“Sorry to kiss and run, Scarlet, but there are things that require my attention. I’ll be seeing you around, kid.”

“Stay frosty, Cold”, Savitar replies with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t rush into things without a plan, _ Flash _ ”, Len replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are still very welcome, if you guys feel like it :) I don't bite


	52. Chapter 52

When he follows their pull he finds Mick and Lisa fighting a meta with Flash of all people. At least they brought their guns. Yet the meta clearly has the upper hand, deflecting any of their attacks with some invisible shield.

“You’re late”, Mick growls and Lisa sends an icy glare his way.

“I’m always on time”, Len replies.

He sees Barry throw a confused glance Mick’s way as Len slows down time, grabs the power-dampening cuffs from Barry’s hands and secures the Meta.

He allows time to run regularly again just as Barry asks what the hell just happened.


	53. Chapter 53

Leaving the secured meta to the police Barry pulls Mick and Lisa out the back door.

“Ok, I’ve had enough of all this secrecy. What the hell is going on here, Rory? Who’s the invisible meta?”

Mick pulls his arm out of Red’s gip.

“I already said I’m not going to tell you.”

“Why won’t you tell me? I won’t hurt them, I promise.”

Len wraps his arms around Mick’s neck and presses his chin into his shoulder.

“Maybe we should tell him? Just not right now, we’ll have to think this through first. Tell him we’ll think about it.”


	54. Crossover with Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cameo by Parker and her boys from Leverage, just because I am currently rewatching some of that.

“I don’t get why you can’t just do your ...time...stop...thing and save us the trouble.”

“Because  _ somebody _ said that was cheating, and because easy heists are boring.”

Mick glares at Len who is fiddling around with some kind of wiring.

“Who are you talking to?”

The whisper right next to his ear startles Mick out of his contemplation of fiery retribution.

He can only just pull the punch he was already swinging her way when he realises it is just a girl hanging upside down from some kind of harness. 

“A ghost, now scram, this is our heist.”

* * *

Instead of running for her life or even looking scared which would have been the normal reaction of anyone Mick looks at with his craziest stare - well, anyone who’s not Lenny, anyway - the girl just looks confused.

“Elliot said ghosts aren’t real and Elliot doesn’t lie to me so you’re lying. Do you have a com, too?”

She lightly taps a finger against her own ear. 

“No, but that would have been a better explanation”, Len snarks happily while still fiddling with the wires. 

Mick stops himself from sending him another glare.

“Was talking to myself, now get lost, kid.”

* * *

She is not leaving but since she is also not calling the cops or doing anything else but hanging around like some oversized spider Mick turns back to keeping an eye on the rest of the room while Len finishes with the pressure sensors.

“I’m Parker. Are you a thief, too? What have you stolen before?”

Mick rolls his eyes and glares at her again.

“Parker”, Len mumbles. “I know of a Parker. Would have thought she was older.”

“You know, if you’re here to steal that diamond that’s ok, I’m looking for the curator’s safe. He’s embezzling donation money.”

* * *

“Office’s that way”, Len says. Mick isn't sure if he's forgotten she can’t hear him or if he just counts on Mick passing on the message.

“Yes, I know”, she replies. “I just wanted to know what you're doing.”

She suddenly tilts her head to the side.

“I'm not poking him, Hardison, I haven't even touched him!”

She turns back to Mick with a grin.

“I better get going before Hardison gets a stroke shouting at me to not poke the nice supervillain.” 

Mick frowns watching her climb back up her rope until Len tells him they’re good to go.

* * *

“What were you thinkin’, baby girl, bothering  _ Heatwave _ ? Do you know what he does to people?”

Parker wraps her arms around Hardison to calm him down. 

“He was actually kind of nice. He said he was talking to a ghost”, she says to distract him.

Hardison kisses her linked hands and Parker gives him one more hug before bouncing over to Eliot and jumping on his back.

“You said there are no ghosts.”

“Get off, Parker”, Eliot grumbles but makes no move to dislodge her.  “The only ghosts are in our heads and I bet he’s got lots of them.”


	55. Crossover with Ghost Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this bit of silliness but Wentworth Miller was in the pilot episode of Ghost Whisperer and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> So I wrote it xD  
> Guess it can be set any time on Ghost Whisperer so far, been a while since I watched that anyway. Also can be set any time in this Legends/Flash AU after Mick and Len got off the Waverider. Time's all relative to Len now anyway ;)  
> And for those who don't know the show Ghost Whisperer: Melinda is a medium who helps ghosts complete their unfinished business so they can pass on. That's really all you need to know.  
> Um... Have fun? Don't hate me for writing silly crossovers? XD

“You can see me?” Len lifts an eyebrow and gives the woman his best glare.

He has no idea why he ended up in this place. Maybe Time was getting into practical jokes. Her seeing him seemed too much of a coincidence.

“Yes, I can see you. Do you need my help?”

“No offence, Missy, but unless you know how to get back at Time I've got it handled.”

The woman looked confused.

“I don't know about that but if there is anyone you'd like me to give a message to…”

She trails off when Len waves a dismissive hand.

* * *

 “My name's Melinda. What's yours?”

“Leonard Snart, not that it's any of your business.”

“Pleased to meet you, Leonard.”

She smiles at him.

Len lifts his other eyebrow. How rude did he have to be to get rid of her?

“Since you're so _desperate_ to be helpful, why don't you start with telling me where the hell I am?”

“Grandview.”

“Never heard of it. So why am I here…”

Len looks around at the disgusting small town kitsch of the place.

“If this is hell Mick would be so disappointed.”

“I'm pretty sure it's not hell”, the woman says, grinning.

* * *

"What's the last thing you remember before you got here”, she asks while tinkering with some of the worthless junk in the antique store.

Len didn't see even one item worth stealing, boring.

“That's a bit of a tricky question for me.”

“How so?”

“Time's not linear, not for me. It takes effort to remember things in the right order.”

She looks confused for a second.

“Do you remember that you died?”

“Big explosion, kinda hard to forget.”

She looks surprised.

“An explosion? Where? When?”

“Doesn't matter. I'm not dead anymore, am I? At least not properly dead.”

He shrugs.

* * *

“You'll have to explain what you mean by that.”

Len rolls his eyes. He'd love to leave and get back to planning their next heist with Mick but while he can still feel his connection to his partner and his sister he can't pull himself away from this annoyingly perky woman.

Something is keeping him here. Or maybe _someone_.

“Listen, Lady, whatever you're doing to keep me from leaving you better stop it, right now, or you will regret it.”

“I'm not… I'm not doing anything. You can't leave?”

“Wouldn't still be here if I could.”

“That's never happened before.”

* * *

“Look, Whoopi, you wanna help? Find out why I'm stuck in your dull little town.”

She shoots him an unimpressed look.

“It's a perfectly nice town, you're just an exceptionally grumpy spirit.”

Len gestures exaggeratedly while counting things with his fingers: “The bank security is abysmal, the only jewelry store sells fakes and there are no museums to rob. Dull, duller, this place.”

“So you were a thief before you died?”

“It's what I do.”

She gives him a disapproving-mum-look.

“Did you die trying to steal something?”

“Free will, biggest score I ever pulled”, he replies with a smug grin.


	56. Chapter 56

“You’re a what now?” Barry rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was just a crazy dream.

_ Force ghost _ , the floating pen scrawled onto the whiteboard.

“Nerd”, Mick rumbled sprawled in a chair.

_ Or more accurately Time Ghost, _ it continued.

Barry pushed a hand through his hair and exhaled. 

“Captain Cold’s  a time ghost, whatever that is. Am I the only one who’s got a seriously bad feeling about a thief being invisible?”

The floating pen drew a winking smiley face on the board and seriously, that did nothing for Barry’s nerves. 

“At least that explains a few of those robberies…”


	57. Crossover with Supergirl

Mick was bored.

Skirt and Red were doing their long-time-no-see-thingie which mainly was them finishing each other’s sentences and smiling.

He guessed they were also discussing the newest big bad.

Mick hadn’t really been paying attention.

He was well aware that the only reason he got invited was because he could see Len and Red needed him.

_Speaking of the boss…_

“Ugh, Mick, they’re like those disgustingly sweet cupcakes Lisa loved when she was 15. They’re going to give me cavities and I don’t even have a body!”

Mick was sure Len hadn’t been on that table a second ago.

* * *

“Oh, it’s you again”, Skirt said beaming at Len.

“See, I wasn’t imagining him!”

Red blinked at the to him empty table.

“Wait, that guy you saw last time was Snart? Why the hell has Snart been…”

He suddenly pointed a finger first at Mick then in Len's direction, the movement getting so fast it was trailed by sparks of lightning.

“So you really were the ones playing all those pranks on us! Not cool, Cold, not cool. And I know you’re smirking right now because of the pun!”

Skirt looked slightly lost.

“Should I give you guys a minute?”


	58. Crossover with Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel shows unite xD here's a little crossover with Timeless where Jiya meets Len

“Creepy, isn't it?”

Jiya whirled around at the unknown voice, her brush raised high over her head ready to strike.

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing in our bathroom?”

The stranger was slowly making his round of the room, poking at towels and opening boxes.

“You just had another vision, didn't you?”

Jiya lowered her weapon but didn't put it away.

“I don't know what you're talking about and you still haven't answered my question.”

“Sure you know, the future leaking through into the present. And you can call me Snart, or Cold, whatever you prefer.”

* * *

“Well, Mr. Cold, you have five seconds to tell me how you got in here before I call for help.” 

He tutted. “So impatient. But if you must know: I walked through the wall.”

Jiya blinked at his smirking face. She wasn’t sure whether he was just trying to pull her leg or telling the truth. Since she knew time travel was possible she was ready to believe quite a number of impossible things before breakfast, though proof would be nice, too. 

“You walked through the wall, like David Copperfield”, she finally said, sounding like she didn’t believe a word.

* * *

“Fine, let’s say I believe you.  _ How _ did you walk through the wall? Some new kind of technology?”

He shrugged while inspecting one of Wyatt’s watches. “Fake”, Cold said before dropping it. “And I’m not sure how  _ exactly _ I do  _ any _ of it but the geek squad was mumbling something about dimensions and vibrating at different frequencies. Also don’t bother trying to call for help, your friends can’t see me, only you. Frequencies, again.”

Jiya pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself. 

“Why can I see you, see this specific frequency, and they can’t?”

“You can see  _ time _ . So can I.”

* * *

Cold picked up a bar of soap from the shower stall. He weighted it in his hand before lightly tossing it up. His eyes glowed blue and the soap stopped in mid air. Jiya stared at it open mouthed. It felt so  _ wrong _ , somehow.

“How did you do that? How do you know so much about me? Who are you, who are you working for?  _ What  _ are you?”

“I’m basically Schrödinger’s Cat. I may be dead, I may be alive, who knows, but I’m definitely not human. It’s a long story and I’m not in the mood to tell it.”

* * *

“Will you at least tell me what you’re doing here?”

Cold smirked at her. “I was bored and you lot mess up time so much I thought it might be entertaining. But I must say I’d appreciate it if someone could kick these Rittenhouse bastards back into the stone age.”

“We’re working on it.”

“Very good, saves me the trouble of finding other do-gooders to throw at them. Though I am sure Sara and her lot wouldn’t mind helping out. And by the way: Your time machine? It’s adorable.”

He sauntered to the door and right through it without stopping.


	59. Crossover with Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more snippets with Jiya and Len because why not? Slight spoilers for Timeless s02e06.

“Be honest with me: are you secretly staring in a soap opera?”

Jiya nearly jumped out of her seat at the unexpected voice so closer to her ear.

“What the hell? You can't just sneak up on people like that! You'll give them a heart attack!”

She glared at Cold who looked very unapologetic. 

Actually, he looked like a bored child, swiveling the chair around in a lazy circle.

“Have you been spying on us?”

“It's not like I’ve anything better to do.”

Jiya groaned and hid her face in her hands. Of course they'd pick up a stalker ghost.

* * *

Jiya was glad she was the only one awake at the bunker currently. Cold’s sardonic commentary on the Jessica/Wyatt/Lucy situation made her laugh out loud more than once even though she was trying her hardest to ignore their uninvited guests and not encourage him. 

It didn't hurt that he was much more successful in distracting her from the conversation she'd just had with Rufus than working on the Lifeboat.

Nothing like a ghostly stalker to take your mind off visions foretelling your boyfriend's death.

“Also, what's the deal with Mr. Tall-dark-handsome-and-brooding? Is your love triangle a love square?”

* * *

“Please, don't even joke about that! We're busy enough making sure Rittenhouse doesn't change history without having to deal with that as well.”

Cold shrugged.

“Or they could all four fall into bed together, skip the drama.”

Jiya pulled a face.

“Thank you for that mental image. It would never work. Wyatt and Flynn would kill each other.”

“Oh, I don't know, I hear hate sex is quite something…”

She put her fingers in her ears.

“I did not just hear that, nope, stop talking right now.”

Cold's smirk was so smug she wanted to slap it off his face.

* * *

“Who are you talking to?”

Startled nearly out of her skin for the second time Jiya whirled around in her chair to find Flynn standing behind her. She hadn't heard him come in. 

“Don't sneak up on people! If one more person sneaks up on me I'm putting bells on everyone!”

“Kinky”, Cold said.

She glared at Cold and caught Flynn following her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

_ Right, ghost, Flynn can't see him. _

“No one, I'm talking to no one”, Jiya said quickly before Flynn could get more suspicious. “Just to myself. I do that sometimes, when I'm working.”

* * *

Flynn didn’t look like he believed her.

“I hope you've not been doing anything…stupid.”

It took a second for her to get his meaning.

“I would never betray the team!”

“Then tell me who you were talking to.”

Flynn stepped closer to look at her ears.  _ Looking for headphones _ , she thought _. _

Suddenly Cold was out of his chair and walking a slow circle around Flynn.

“Gotta say, he's hot. Now if I only still had a body…”

Jiya pulled a face. 

“No, don't even go there.” She quickly put her hands over her mouth, her eyes returning to Flynn's.

* * *

“Either you tell me what's going on or I'm waking the others.”

Flynn hadn't moved closer or reached for a weapon and his bed hair and pyjamas didn't exactly scream deadly killer yet he looked suddenly a lot more intimidating.

“Ghost”, Jiya finally managed to say. “The bunker is haunted and I've been talking to the ghost.”

“Now you're making me sound like Casper”, Cold drawled.

“There are no such things as ghosts”, Flynn said simultaneously.

Jiya rolled her eyes. 

“Can you, I don't know, move something about to prove it to him?”

“I'm not a performing monkey”, Cold replied.


End file.
